I Will
by Megan13
Summary: Lucius and Narcissa's wedding day that wasn't. Kind of...


**AN: Just something that popped into my head. It's not a very good, but I couldn't get it out of my head.**

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" Lucius asked as he ducked into the living room. He stopped in front of the couch and cocked his head. "And what the hell are you wearing?"

"It's the uniform." Narcissa looked down at the white gown before tipping the bottle of wine into her mouth. "At least, it was supposed to be."

"Cissy." Lucius sat down on the edge of the couch, next to Narcissa. "You need to take that thing off."

"You just want to see me naked." She held the bottle of wine out to him. "Drink?"

"I don't want to see you naked," Lucius promised, shaking his head. "But I do want you to stop drinking."

"This was supposed to be my wedding day," Narcissa said. Her head lolled back and she sighed heavily. She snapped her tongue and then looked back up at Lucius. "Have you any idea what it's like to look forward to marrying the man of your dreams for months and months and months and then he breaks the engagement mere weeks before the wedding day?" He shook his head. "That's what I thought."

"I'm sorry Cissy," Lucius said. He, too, sighed. "You must be going through hell."

"You have no idea." Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you'd be spending your newly found freedom whoring around Paris with your mates."

"I came to apologize." Lucius put his face in his hands and shook his head. "I've never been so stupid in my life."

"You're stupid?" Narcissa scoffed. "Look at the moron who believed you loved her."

"But I do love you," Lucius said fiercely. "I do."

"Then why did you do this to me?" Narcissa asked, swinging the bottle of wine around as she gestured. "Look at me, Luce. I'm a bloody mess and it's all your fault."

"I know, I know."

"No, I don't think you do," Narcissa said and took a very long pull on the wine. "Not only was I dumped and made a complete fool of, but everyone knows it. Do you know how people look at me? Do you know what they say behind my back? Somehow I went from being the most sought after witch in all of England to being your discards. No one wants to touch me. I'm a fucking leper."

Lucius looked up at Narcissa's use of language. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, but it's not just the pity stares or the way I'm laughed at." She glared at him. "It's the way I fall asleep crying every single night. And the way my heart breaks every time I turn around because everything, and I mean everything, reminds me of you. It's the way I wear your old sweaters around the house and the way no matter how hard I try I can't get you out of my head. I didn't get out of bed for a week."

"I..."

"I want to hit you over the head with this bottle," Narcissa said, tears of sadness and anger pricking her eyes. "And then I want to kiss you." She harumphed. "And then hit you again. It's a wash, rinse, and repeat type of situation."

"Can we please talk about this?" Lucius pleaded.

"What's there to talk about?" Narcissa asked. She took another sip of wine. "You said you didn't want to be with me anymore. Final word, you don't want to be with me."

"I got scared Cis," Lucius said. He scooted forward a bit and took her hand in his. "I got scared and broke off the engagement."

"Yes, that part I know."

"Rodolphus took me out last night," Lucius said quietly. "We got completely trashed and I realized that today was my wedding day-"

"Supposed to be your wedding day," Narcissa corrected. "You dumped me."

"-and that I wanted to get married. I love you. I want to be married to you for the rest of my life," Lucius said.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "Nice timing."

"It's true Cissy."

"How do you expect me to believe that Luce?" Narcissa asked, taking another drink. "You told me months ago that you wanted to marry me and look where we are. I've got on the dress." She gestured to her dress and then held up the bottle of wine. "I've got the refreshments. I've even got the rings locked up in that drawer over there. The only thing that seems to be missing is the groom."

"What do you want me to do?" Lucius asked, squeezing Narcissa's hand. "What will it take for you to forgive me so that we can start our lives together? Tell me and I'll do it."

"What can you do?" Narcissa asked. "Unless you want to elope at the ministry; nothing."

Lucius went very still, licked his lips, and then nodded. "Let's go."

Narcissa sat up. "What?"

"Let's do it," Lucius said as he stood up. He grabbed Narcissa's hand and pulled her from the couch. "You said it yourself. You've got the dress, the refreshments, the rings, and now you've got a willing groom."

"You're insane," Narcissa giggled. "What will everyone think?"

"They'll think that I've finally come to my senses," Lucius said, his eyes glinting happily. "They'll think-"

"That you've gotten me pregnant and are trying to do the right thing."

"Narcissa," Lucius cupped her face in his hands, "let them talk. I want to be married to you and I don't care when or how or why... I just want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want you to be my wife."

"How poetic," Narcissa said, grinning. "You have a lot to make up for, you know. A lot."

"I plan to spend the rest of my life doing just that," Lucius said. "That is, of course, if you'll let me?"

"I will," Narcissa said quietly. "I will."


End file.
